


Itty Bitties

by merkase



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Various universes, individual fics tagged for nsfw, various subjects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkase/pseuds/merkase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Erwin loved this man was certain, he thought, leaning immediately into the kiss that Levi offered. It had been as inevitable as a nuclear winter.</p><p>A collection of Eruri short fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nuclear Souls

Erwin and Levi filed themselves away with the other subjects that don’t come up in mixed company, meeting along the narrow aisle between shelves labeled sex and religion, where they discovered a thing or two worth worshipping. Philosophy was alright. Sometimes they sat on either side of a debate, cross-legged on the floor and leaning through gaps between shelves to flirt viciously around Nietzsche, Descartes and Socrates. They avoided the dark corner where politics lurked, finding the air too stuffy and agitated for their impassioned lungs to filter.

Erwin thought that if the world ever ended the library would fold around them like a bomb shelter. He’d been looking at the basement ceiling and its bare ductwork, stewing in the eerie, muffled silence that had become a kind of sanctuary for the both of them. “We’d have twenty minutes,” he told Levi from the other side of the Asian Religions section. The other man looked up and quirked a brow at him.

“What bullshit are you spewing?”

“Is there anyone you love that you could get to in twenty minutes?” That was about how long it took for a city to make its way back down to Earth.

Levi leaned forward into the shelf between them, resting his sharp elbows on a worn copy of the  _Bhagavad Gita._ “Are you still worrying about that?” he asked, reaching through to brush a couple strands of blonde hair from Erwin’s forehead. “Look at you worrying so much even your hair is trying to get away from you.” He tugged lightly at the evacuating pieces before he let go. “You know there’s nothing in this whole state worth bombing.”

“Is there anyone you love?” Erwin insisted. The hand froze in the air partway between them.

“I’d have twenty minutes?”

Erwin nodded, breathing in silence from the library as he waited for Levi to chew that one over in his head.

“I wouldn’t have to go anywhere,” was the verdict he gave. “We’d stay right here, write a big number two on all the doors with a marker from the circulation desk.” There was laughter now behind his gray sky fallout eyes. Erwin watched his face, knowing when he saw that slow smirk pulling across his face that he would want to hear what Levi had to say. “Or maybe we won’t. Maybe,” he hooked his fingers over the collar of Erwin’s shirt and pulled him forward so the Hinduism shelves hovered over their heads and below their chins. “Maybe we’ll just forget about civilization and let civilization forget about us. Maybe we’ll become wild.”

That Erwin loved this man was certain, he thought, leaning immediately into the kiss that Levi offered. It had been as inevitable as a nuclear winter.

 


	2. Displays of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: That time after the last bar closes but before they stumble home drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP THIS CHAPTER IS MILDLY NSFW. 
> 
> I'll continue to post any warnings for individual fics in the top notes, including potential trigger warnings that may come along, so if you have anything you don't care to read please keep an eye on this section. Thank you all for reading!

 

I'm still taking prompts for these! Thankya Mandoop!

* * *

 

  
Anyone who saw Erwin’s arm slung across Levi’s shoulders would use Occam’s Razor and come to the perfectly reasonable and incorrect assumption that Erwin needed the support. The blonde would appear flushed and happy and not entirely focused because he wasn’t focused on them. As the couple moved through the quieting streets towards home, one final bar throbbed stubbornly at their backs, calling the last of the night owls, the latecomers, the wretched, lost souls.  
  
“You don’t have to actually lean on me,” Levi groused at him. “I know your tolerance is shit, but you’re not that bad off.”  
  
Erwin laughed. It was a little looser than it might have been, a little closer to the surface, but Levi was right. He was barely buzzed. “Lean on me, then,” he suggested.  
  
“No.” Levi’s tone was startling. Erwin had an opportunity to look down into his face when he ducked out from under the taller man’s arm and pushed him sideways into a streetlamp. “I’m not going to pretend to be so drunk I can’t walk on my own,” he growled, lining his body along Erwin’s and effectively trapping him. Yes, that was anger in his face, and a little hurt. He’d been sitting on this a while. “I don’t stop being your partner the minute we close our front door behind us.”  
  
Erwin’s eyebrows shot up his forehead, his blue eyes looking pale and washed out beneath the lamp. He was a little ghostly here, a little etherial, all his fair skin and blonde hair becoming uniform in the small universe Levi had just created for them. Erwin couldn’t see past it. The whole world could have been standing in the swell of darkness just feet away and he would never know they were looking in at them.  
  
“I didn’t realize you saw it that way.”  
  
Levi scowled up at him, quivering like a bowstring in Erwin’s arms. “What other way is there?”  
  
“I’ve been playing,” Erwin said. “I liked holding something so large right under people’s noses and watching them miss all the little signs. I thought it was funny.”  
  
“It’s not funny.”  
  
“I see that now.” Erwin bent to press their foreheads together, wanting to initiate something that was unmistakably romantic because the world was right out there somewhere, dragging itself home from a long night out. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
Levi blinked, surprised to find the problem so easy to resolve, to find Erwin so effortlessly accommodating. He hadn’t even asked for an explanation, leaving it to Levi to provide one if he wished. The shorter man’s anger bled from him cautiously, leaving him feeling anxious and unsettled, a little ridiculous. Of course Erwin would end something that made him unhappy.  
  
“I want you to come out with me again tomorrow night,” he said quietly. It was a demand with an invisible question mark floating uncertainly at the end. “Dance with me when the bar is full. Kiss me.”  
  
“I’d be happy to.” Erwin’s hands slid lower, outlining the solid muscle along Levi’s back and taking them still lower, his fingers finding the seam at the back of his Arizonas and following it down. He’d start right here, pulling their hips together rudely and attaching his lips to Levi’s. If he wanted Erwin to acknowledge their union in public, Erwin would acknowledge it. He wouldn’t leave any doubt. Levi moaned softly into his mouth, his fingers tangling in Erwin’s shirt as his lips parted without a fight. It was relief rather than pleasure, but Erwin found it erotic nevertheless.  
  
“Easy,” the blonde teased. “I don’t want to take advantage of you while you’re drunk.”  
  
Levi’s derisive snort puffed lightly against Erwin’s jaw. “Can you even get it up right now, grandpa?” He asked, leaning to nip at his ear. That was the only reason why Erwin heard it when he turned his hips and Levi’s breath just barely hitched.  
  
“I’ve been up since you pushed me into the light pole.”  
  
Levi pulled away from him suddenly, leaving Erwin’s front chilly as he all but staggered backwards. “Take me home or I’m going to fuck you in the middle of the street.”  
  
Erwin caught his hand and laced their fingers together. It was a little weird because of their height disparity, their elbows bending a little rather than hanging loose between them, but the way Levi’s cheeks pinked with embarrassed pleasure was well worth it.


	3. Something To Talk About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could see him thinking it. Gay—gay in his classroom. You could see the others thinking it, too. Levi gay, the rumors confirmed, and gay for Erwin Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the prompt! I hope I didn't deviate too badly from the original idea.

Their eyes wandered his burning skin like vermin—like two dozen sets of barbed, filthy legs clambering over each other for a mouthful of Levi’s pride. They would get it, too, if the look on Mr. Farchek’s face was any indicator. The man had the voice of a small-town Baptist minister and the wrath of God himself.

“ _This_ ,” he quivered furiously, “is a place of _learning_.” He had to stop there, overcome, resting a hand on the desk behind him like he needed the support. You could see him thinking it. Gay—gay in his classroom. You could see the others thinking it, too. Levi gay, the rumors confirmed, and gay for Erwin Smith. They would laugh about that later, once the delicious thrill of shock had worn off. What excellent, impossible taste Levi had, though who could blame him? They would know of a couple of straight boys who might bend at the waist for Erwin. They would list them and the conversation would move on, leaving Levi in ruins.

The boy on the other side of him—some gregarious viper—quivered for the opposite reason, disturbing the air with the effort of his self-control. Even from several feet away, Levi could feel him trying not to laugh, to spoil the prank he’d so artfully crafted. Pass this to Erwin, he’d said. The blonde’s face was turned towards him, tipped up, and everyone else in the room knew what was on it because they were looking at Erwin too, waiting to see how he would respond to the filth that had just come out of Levi’s mouth.

_Erwin, please let me smear charcoal across your chest so I can lick it off._

“Get. Out,” Farchek choked. “Go to the principal. Detention. Saturday school.” His heirophant calm breaking apart for the first time in known history.

Erwin cleared his throat and stood, towering almost a full head higher than the other boy, though Levi refused to look up at him, to meet his impossibly blue eyes just so he could see them laughing at him.

“Excuse me, Sir.” But amusement was in his voice, too, and Levi could not escape that. Behind his back, his fingers were curling into fists—wishful thinking in a classroom full of students. He’d get worse than Saturday school for splitting his knuckles across Wes Simmons’s nose. “Levi didn’t write this note.” Erwin leaned around the boy in question to look at Wes, as languid and unconcerned as a cat fed on cream. “Would you like to know how I knew that, Wes?”

“What … ?”

“Levi wouldn’t have said ‘please.’” He gave them all a moment to contemplate that one, meeting every curious eye that touched him. “I was about to pass him a reply anyway. But since he’s leaving the room, I’d like to go ahead and read it, if that’s okay, Mr. Farchek.”

Farchek blinked at the boy—one of his favorites, obviously. Erwin was studious and polite, effortlessly feigning interest in all of his subjects so it was impossible for any of his teachers to tell which ones were actual favorites and which he would like to see burning.

Erwin nudged Levi’s ankle then to get his attention, though he had it. He’d always had it. And as he made a minor production of lifting his sketchbook—blank, but for the mediocre bowl of fruit he’d been drawing, the first words that Erwin said directly to the other boy were, _“Levi, consider this my express permission to lick anything off of any part of my body that you like.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to send prompts, I'm taking them on [tumblr!](http://paper-kingyo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
